Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 October 2015
01:36 One more and infinite is coming 01:36 One more French bread into face and so long sucker 01:36 *Sausage sucker 01:36 http://scrubby-dubby-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList 01:37 See it mega 01:37 I see 01:38 See many users blocked 01:38 And most of them are also blocked in this wiki 01:40 http://scrubby-dubby-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Boß2349 im blocking this user 01:40 Used many cuss words to insult rose 07:33 Hi Hypotek. 07:34 * ChaneyTheSamurott turns Hypotek on 07:34 Hi Cuboid. 07:34 Hey. 07:42 Dead. 07:46 Yes... 08:03 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 08:05 Hi 3litecandycrusher. 08:05 Chaney Samurott went to Sims Wikia :/ 08:14 <3litecandycrusher> hey gstling o/ 08:14 <3litecandycrusher> gatling* 08:14 HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 08:14 <3litecandycrusher> you're a day early :P 08:14 :P 08:14 08:15 <3litecandycrusher> anyone here going Trick-or-treating? (i'm not) 08:15 Not me. 08:15 I am not :( 08:15 I am... 08:15 Using my indominus rex 08:15 I wanted to though :( 08:15 I have a JW dvd 08:16 I watched it 08:16 It was awesome 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> i haven't gone trick or treated in 2 years :/ 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> treating* 08:18 The reason why Candy Keep was moved to another castle is because king.com wanted a halloween episode. 08:20 But W hy is w not included in Hoax Hollo w 08:21 Also 08:22 There is a mountain dew rip-off called Mountain W 08:25 <3litecandycrusher> dead :/ 08:25 Yes... 08:25 Chaney, come back from Sims wikia! 08:25 -__ 08:25 * -_- 08:25 And he left... 08:26 <3litecandycrusher> yup 08:27 yolo 08:28 【】 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> (yolo) 08:32 MOO. 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> hey creep ero/ 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> creeper o/ * 08:33 O/ 08:33 *grabs ITB* 08:33 itb? 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> i assume you play Geometry Dash? 08:34 Yes 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> same here :) 08:34 oh cool 08:34 i have a few levels but they're r 08:35 rlly bad 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> what's your player name in the game? 08:35 Blacklight 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> ah 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> i'll have to add you as a friend then! :) 08:35 What's yours? 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> Trainiac448 08:36 k 08:36 brb gonna add you 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> alright 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> i have a few levels that i am making (one of them is almost finished) 08:37 I don't have an account Xd 08:37 Also there's someone with the same name 08:37 <3litecandycrusher> oh, i have an account 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> i've posted a few replays on that video thing called Everyplay 08:42 its gonna take a while to fix the account 08:42 but I will play some of your levels 08:43 GRRRRRRRRR 08:44 <3litecandycrusher> i haven't released any of them yet :/ 08:44 Chaney, come on! I need to talk to you§ 08:44 ...you don't have any... (Fp) 08:44 *! 08:44 Ok, I am going. If he comes, write on my message wall. 08:44 <3litecandycrusher> https://everyplay.com/videos/20452844 08:45 <3litecandycrusher> a sneak peak of my first level 08:47 Message Wall:ChaneyTheSamurott 08:48 Dynamix should be a demon 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> That level sucked :/ 08:49 ikr 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> on my Everyplay channel i have a video of the attempt i beat it 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> but the sound got so screwed up 08:49 u beat all 3 demons? 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> no 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> the 3 i beat were user created levels 08:50 o. 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> i actually haven't beaten the real 3 demons XD 08:50 ez demons or secret wats 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> Clubstep - 74% 08:50 ways* 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> ToE2 - 43% 08:50 O.O 08:50 O.O .O.O 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> Deadlocked - 39% 08:50 O.O .O.O.O 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> the 3 demons i beat were meh demons 08:51 meh demons...wat? 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> the first two i beat were easy, the third however wasn't as easy 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> but overall, all three weren't that hard 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> 1st one: Lightning Road by… umm… i forgot his name :S 08:52 <3litecandycrusher> 2nd one: The Nightmare by GW Jax 08:52 <3litecandycrusher> 3rd one: Impulse by MrCheeseTiger 08:53 I played Lightning Road 08:53 and The Nightmare 08:53 didnt beat them yrt 08:53 yet* 08:53 i sent friend,request 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> ok 08:54 g2g play minecraft, bye 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> why does everyone say that ToE2's 2nd coin is the hardest? :S 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> bye o/ 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> i really don't think it is that hard 2015 10 30